Estacion preferida
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Sin embargo, nadie, nunca, ni en los mas remotas imaginaciones podria darse cuenta cual, realmente, es su estacion favorita... (Flown North, si no sabes que es eso, entra a leer este fic y lo sabras.)


**Estacion preferida**

* * *

 **Summary:** Sin embargo, nadie, nunca, ni en los mas remotas imaginaciones podria darse cuenta cual, realmente, es su estacion favorita... (Flown North, si no sabes que es eso, entra a leer este fic y lo sabras.)

 **Disclaimer:** RWBY es de RT, no es mio.

* * *

Todos tenemos una epoca del año que apreciamos mas que otras, ya sea por diversas circunstancias -clima, eventos, recuerdos, etc.- y que esperamos, con mayores o menores ansias, que llegue.

Y en el caso de Qrow Branwen, no era la excepcion.

¿Cual seria su estacion favorita?

A primera vista, muchos opinarian que es el invierno. El frio y crudo clima -incluso en veces nevado- parece ser el ideal de un viejo ebrio y amargado como el, que ya no disfruta de la vida.

Otros dirian que el otoño. El aire de la melancolia que produce el inevitable caer de las hojas, los vientos frescos que azotan esas fechas y el aparente ocaso de la vegetacion parecerian ser su ambiente ideal.

E incluso algun despistado se atreveria a decir que es la primavera, una epoca de renacimiento, donde todo lo que parecia muerto hace su lucha por volver a surgir, a crecer, por alguien que aun puede ayudar.

Sin embargo, nadie, nunca, ni en los mas remotas imaginaciones podria darse cuenta cual, realmente, es su estacion favorita...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El verano.

La calidez, esa sensacion de vida, de luz, de felicidad, en todo su esplendor. Esa era su estacion favorita, gracias a una persona.

.

.

.

Summer Rose.

Ella marco un antes y un despues en su vida. Ella lo lleno de vida, de luz, de felicidad... incluso, gracias a ella, usa, y sigue usando, esa capa roja, ya vieja y roida, pero ni de broma la piensa cambiar. Es un recuerdo del eterno amor que le tiene, aun despues de la muerte.

Qrow se encuentra en esa noche de luna llena y platinada justo frente a la tumba de Summer, despues de asegurarse que nadie estuviera ni cerca del area. Es mas, nadie se imaginaria que el estuviera haciendo esto: para la gran mayoria, es solo un cazador borracho e impertinente sin cerebro alguno que solo sirve para espantar pajaros. Y de hecho, solo dos personas en toda su vida nunca lo llegaron a ver asi:

Una de ellas, esta bajo esa lapida.

Y la otra... aun no sabe la verdadera historia.

-Summer... perdon por no haberte visitado antes... todo se ha dificultado... he sido un estorbo otra vez... a veces, quisiera acabar con esto, y acompañarte... ¡¿para que soy util?!

Con eso, se desplomo de rodillas frente a la lapida, derramando lagrimas de impotencia por no poder proteger, otra vez, a la gente que aprecia, que lo necesita. Siente que si acabara con su existencia nadie lo echaria de menos, ya que, al menos en el papel, no tiene familia directa que espere por el.

Sigue llorando de dolor, hasta que siente como una mano le acaricia ligeramente el cabello. Estaba por soltar un comentario sarcastico a la persona que se hubiera atrevido a realizar esta accion de no ser porque al levantar la mirada quedo congelado por lo que logra percibir:

.

.

.

Una capa blanca.

-Qrow...

No. No podia... ¿podia ser?

-Su... Su...Summer...

La aludida asintio.

-No te sientas culpable por lo que ha ocurrido, algun dia tenia que pasar.

-Pero... No te pude proteger... y ahora... todo... ¿como puedes decir eso?

-Porque soy la unica persona que te llego a conocer realmente. Soy la unica que aprendio a leerte tras los diferentes gestos y actitudes que mostrabas. Y soy la unica... a quien abriste tu corazon.

-Lo se... lo se... tantos años y aun te extraño... no sabes la cantidad de veces que he querido terminar con esta mierda de vida y volver a estar a tu lado.

Summer toma su rostro y hace que Qrow se ponga de pie.

-Yo tambien te extraño... pero aun no es el tiempo.

El la mira pidiendo una explicacion en cuanto a esta expresion.

-Aun tienes una mision en esta vida... cuidar a nuestra pequeña hija.

Qrow la mira enternecido.

-A veces no se si hice lo correcto en hacerme a un lado y fingir ser su tio.

Summer lo abraza, dandole ese confort que tanta falta le hace.

-Yo no soy quien para juzgar esas cosas. Cuando llegue el tiempo... Ruby tendra que comprender las razones por las que ocurrio tofo esto. Y solo ella, podra perdonarnos o condenarnos.

Qrow asiente con la cabeza.

-Por favor, solo cumple con esta mision. Cuando la hayas completado... te esperare.

El no puede resistir mas y besa a Summer de una forma intensa, expresandole todo el cariño que todavia le profesa, sabiendo que esto no se le volveria a presentar en lo que le restara de vida.

Al terminar el beso, quedaron abrazados frente a frente y deseando que este momento no terminara.

-Aun te amo Summer-, decia entre lagrimas.

-Y yo a ti Qrow.

En eso, el viento empezo a soplar, llevandose la vision de Summer, quien se iba desintegrando en un efecto de petalos de rosas blancas.

-Cuida a nuestra Ruby por mi.

-Lo hare... recuerdame.

-Nunca te olvidare.

Y con eso la vision de Summer se desintegro, dejando a Qrow como al principio.

Ahora sabia que aun hay algo por lo que luchar.

Su hija.

Asi que toma su botella de alcohol con su mano izquierda y la arroja lo mas lejos posible. Necesita dar rodo de si en esta mision restante.

Y posteriormente, da un salto al acantilado para convertirse en un cuervo y cumplir con esa ultima asignacion, despues de lo cual podra finalmente, acompañarla.

Porque su estacion favorita, sigue siendo el verano.

* * *

 **Ya se dieron cuenta que es Flown North...**

 **Este fic me surgio en un chispazo de inspiracion, de esos que ya no se me dan seguido, y lo aproveche de inmediato, no lo iba a dejar ir.**

 **Espero que alguien mas se una a este ship, no conozco a nadie mas por aqui en español que cres esta teoria. Yo siento que va a haber algo como esto en el vol. 4, lo juro.**

 **Espero sus reviews.**

 **BYE.**


End file.
